The Decisions You Make Can END You
by Uli Writes
Summary: When Natsu was transformed into E.N.D by Zeref, Terra couldn't imagine what would happen next. She didn't mean to get attached to the fire dragon slayer, and she surely didn't mean to get caught in the web of the demon version of her love. [SMUT]


There are many a question I have to ask myself as I write this.

* * *

I couldn't remember what happened-one day, Natsu was all laughter and smiles and the guild's best wizard and next thing you know, Zeref comes along and turns him into a demon...into E.N.D. We had all been hit by the surprise, myself the most. Everyone had fond memories of Natsu, so to see him as this twisted beast...it hurt. Luckily, Makarov assured us that we could bring Natsu back, and I was more than happy to find a way to do it.

Our plan was to infiltrate the island where Zeref took Natsu, find where he's keeping Natsu, defeat Zeref and take Natsu back, and then maybe knock some sense into him. It was a little...rushed, but we were desperate.

So here we are, standing in the castle grounds, facing a lone END, whose red eyes bore into mine as he stood before the group- Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy and I. "Natsu, please! We know you're in there! Hang on a little longer!" Lucy pleads. The demon pulls his eyes away from me and laughs. "You think he can hear you? That he can do something? He's gone, forever!" Clicking my tongue, grass green magic circles form around me. I send the rocks that burst from the ground to END, who merely swats them away with fire. "You know, you're awfully cute. Now I know why Natsu likes you so much...if I don't burn you that badly, I'll make you my queen~" I snort and get ready to fight. "In your wet dreams! I'm not becoming your queen!"

"Where's Zeref?" Erza demands, getting agitated. The demon looks at her, a blank expression on his face. Slowly, his lips curl into an insane smirk. "Oh? That little flea? I killed him. He was practically begging me to, saying that I was the only thing capable of such an act. He's dead. I hope you didn't fall in love~" Everyone's eyes widen as they realize the gravity of the situation. _No...no way. If_ he _defeated Zeref then...what hope do we have that we can even touch him?!_ Gray gets mad, realizing that rescuing Natsu would be harder than expected. "Listen here, flame brain! When we get you out of that monster, I'm beating you to a pulp! Ice Make: Geyser!" A blue magic circle appears in front of Gray as a stream of ice shoots out at Natsu. He melts the geyser of ice, only to come face to face with Erza re-quipped as _Fire Empress_ swinging her foot at him. I grin, realizing the battle has begun. I run up to END, hearing Gray, Wendy and Lucy's voices as they summon their magic to attack. _We'll get you back Natsu._ We'll beat him!

But, I was wrong. Here I am now, having to make the worst decision ever-I become END's bride, or my friends die. Somehow, when we had weakened END to the point we could knock him out with just one combined attack. the demon regained strength and captured Wendy, Erza, Gray and Lucy. His hands were on fire, grinning, as he repeats the question. "Either I burn your friends to a crisp and you become mine or you become mine and your friends live in the dungeons." Everyone's faces were begging me to just let them die, but I couldn't. We're Fairy Tail, a family! I'll be damned if I let them get hurt. The magic circles that were glowing around me fade as I look down, tears streaming down my face. "F-fine...I'll be your bride," I decide. END grins and his flames die down. He waves his arm as fireballs encase my friends and send them away-probably to the dungeons. He slowly approaches me and cups my face, making me look up at him. "You made a smart choice, little fairy." He whispers, eyelids drooping. "You're mine...got it? _Mine._ " I nod, too scared to speak.

He grins and pulls me close by the waist as fire surrounds us. Once it dies down, we arrive in a bedroom that's been neatly set up. A king sized bed set up for two people in the corner, various comfortable furniture set in the room, and a window to look outside. It was extravagant, but it was also modest. It was nice. If only the situation were better, I might actually feel happy. END leads me to the bed and makes me sit down. He hands me a dress from the closet-a red, form fitting dress with a low v-neck and an open back. "Change into this. I have some business to attend to, so you can wander the castle. Don't try to escape or there'll be punishment due." Nodding, I watch as he turns and leaves the room, slamming it shut behind him.

I'm left alone, and finally...I break down crying. I fall to my knees and cover my face as tears stream down. "I-I'm so sorry! Gray...Erza...everyone...Natsu! I'm so sorry!" I look up at the red ceiling, wiping my eyes. "I'll save you all..I promise. And we'll get Natsu back- our Natsu!" I stop whimpering, but I continue to cry for a bit.

Once I calmed down, I wiped my face a bit and proceeded to stand up. Staring at the dress, I bite my lips in thought. "I just need to lay low until I can break my friends out." I nod and change into the dress. Looking in the mirror, I inspect myself, turning to observe all of my angles. "I'll admit...E.N.D has some good tastes. This dress looks nice on me." I stare at myself a little longer before taking up E.N.D's offer of exploring the castle. It'll be useful for me when I break out my friends. I hum in thought as I walk down the halls, taking notice of the intricate wall designs and the various guards patrolling the halls. They all give me curt greetings, and nothing more.

I take a turn and at the feeling of cold wind blowing against me, I figure I'm close to the dungeon. And I'm right. I enter the area where the dungeons are and walk down the pathway. "Gray? Lucy? Wendy? Erza?" I call out gently, trying not to attract attention.

"Terra?" Wendy replies and I pick up my pace, rushing to the source of her voice. My face breaks into a grin once I see the familiar faces of my comrades. "I'm here!" I slide to a stop and look at each of them in their individual cells. "What are you wearing?!" Lucy gasps. The others share similar concerned faces. I blush and look down, messing with my thumbs.

"E.N.D gave it to me. I don't know his intentions, but I'm worried. For now, I'm laying low until I can break you all out." Erza's eyes widen and she shakes her head. "That's risky, Terra! You know how strong he is. What if you get hurt as well?" I glare and clench my fists. "I'm not giving up! We're a family, and I intend on protecting you and bringing you home!"

"But Terra-" Gray begins, but is interrupted by the voice of their enemy.

"Terra? Are you down here? I'm not surprised you're here...I hope you're not plotting an escape~" The demon coos, his footsteps getting louder as he gets closer to the group. I squeak and quickly dust my dress off, turning to face the demon. He was shirtless now, and radiating malicious intent. Grinning, he approaches me. "There you are." He takes a minute to analyze me, looking me up and down. "Heh. You look hot...I picked the right dress." Giving a lazy glance at my friends, he snorts. E.N.D wraps his hand around my waist and pulls me away. "C'mon...we have things to do." I stumble after him, looking back to see my friends' worried looks. I sigh and look forward. What does he intend to do? I hope he doesn't do anything else to my friends.

We returned to the room and I tense in fear for what he has planned. Walking in, I flinch at the sound of the door locking behind us. "Tch...some people don't know when to quit and just leave me alone. It's annoying. At least, the time spent with my bride is more fulfilling," I hear him hum as he walks to the bed. Sitting down, he looks up at me, red eyes boring into my soul. "Come here." I gulp and walk up to E.N.D, stopping right in front of him. "Sit." My eyes widen, realizing his request. Getting annoyed, E.N.D narrows his eyes. "Did I stutter? Sit." I sigh and slowly lower myself onto his lap, legs resting on either side of his legs. He grins and grabs my waist with his hands, pulling me closer.

"You smell...delicious." I moan softly, feeling his canines digging into my skin. I feel his nails dig into my thighs and I whine louder. I buck my hips against his, gasping at the feeling of his erection against my crotch. "O-oh..."

"Someone's eager~" E.N.D coos, tilting my head up. "I'm happy to deliver!" Reaching around my back, he works to slide the dress's straps off, my bra next to be unclasped. I squeak as the clothes fall down and I cover my chest with my arms. "St-stop...please!" I plead, but he ignores my cries. He pushes me down onto the bed, ripping the rest of my dress off. I look away as he works to remove the rest of his clothing. "Terra...mate, look at me." I shake my head, and close my eyes.

 _SLAP!_

I gasp and turn to look at the demon, trying to ignore the stinging pain on my thighs. "Much better...I want to see your face as I fuck you senseless," he growls and I whimper again. "N-no...I-I'm not ready!" He ignores me, lining his length at my entrance. "I can't promise I'll be gentle." And with that, he forces himself into me. I scream in pain, gripping the bed sheets. _I-it hurts! It hurts!_ E.N.D doesn't wait for me to adjust to him, already slamming into me with such force and speed that it's making my head spin. "You're so tight~ You've never been fucked like this before, have you, mate?" He growls, gripping my waist tightly. I whine in response as small moans escape. It hurts...but it feels so good too~ His dick is so long and thick. I can't get enough! Natsu leans down and whispers into my ear.

"You like this, don't you? I can feel you getting more turned on by the second. I knew you'd want this, my dirty little mate. You want to be fucked by me, don't you? You want me to continue slamming into your pussy like this, hm~?" If possible, Natsu gets faster as his dick slams into me over and over. I moan loudly, wrapping my arms around his neck. "F-fuck me...fuck me to the point where I can't walk!"

Suddenly, the tip of his dick hits a familiar spot and I moan louder, arching my back. Smirking, he aims his dick to hit the spot over and over again. "That's your g-spot, hm?" All I can do is whine in response, some drool dribbling out the corner of my lips. He kisses me again, shoving his tongue into my mouth to explore it. He tastes like cinnamon...ahn~ "N-Natsu...Natsu I-I'm..."

He keeps up this pace and I can feel something in my stomach tighten. "N-Natsu...Natsu I-I'm..." I whine out, clawing my nails against his back. Figuring out what I'm trying to say, he raises my leg and continues his attack on my pussy. "Just a little bit more Terra...I'm so close~ I'm so close to cumming into you." He raises my other leg and rests both of my legs on his shoulders. I moan and throw my head back as I feel his dick hit my g-spot at a different angle. _I can't hold on much longer! I'll...I'll-!_

Natsu slams into me one last time and groans loudly as his cum splurts into me. I moan in relief as my own release washes over me. We stay in this position for a bit as the reality of what we did just sinks in. Finally, Natsu pulls away from me and drops me on the bed. I whine as the soreness hits me. Licking his lips, Natsu leans down and kisses my forehead. "My little fire flower...you're my mate..." I watch lazily as he cleans himself up and gets dressed. "I'll return. I'm sure you'd like some food. I need my mate to be healthy..." With that, he leaves.

Silence fills the room and I realize what we had just done. Wrapping my arms around my stomach, dread fills me. E.N.D didn't use protection...he came into me. Sobs crawl up my throat and I cover my eyes.


End file.
